


Attention

by blod1tatws



Series: The Sherlock to my John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mention of Victor Trevor - Freeform, Minor Explicit Language, Omegle Roleplay, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blod1tatws/pseuds/blod1tatws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You: Distracted by what? JW</p>
<p>Stranger: By getting attention. SH</p>
<p>You: From Victor. Of all people. JW</p>
<p>Stranger: Well, he's the only one interested. SH</p>
<p>You: Doubtful. JW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my Sherlock, whoever you are!

You: Saw you hanging out with Victor again. JW (20)

 

Stranger: Yes, and? SH (19)

 

You: I don't like him. JW

 

Stranger: He's alright. Bit hard to handle sometimes. SH

 

You: I don't like the way he looks at you. JW

 

Stranger: And how exactly does he look at me? SH

 

You: Like he wants to...eat you or something. JW

 

You: It's predatory. JW

 

Stranger: Ah, yes. That look is usually accompanied by vulgar language. SH

 

You: What do you mean? JW

 

You: Towards you? JW

 

Stranger: Yes. I usually laugh it off. SH

 

You: Is he being verbally abusive towards you? JW

 

Stranger: What? No, just talks about his cock and my arse a lot. SH

 

You: [Delay] Okay... JW

 

You: Have you ever...you know. JW

 

Stranger: Ever what? SH

 

You: Had...sex with him. JW

 

You: Shit, forget I asked. JW

 

Stranger: What if I had? SH

 

You: It's your business, obviously. JW

 

You: You just deserve better than Victor. JW

 

Stranger: I haven't had sex with him, just so you know. SH

 

You: Oh. Good. JW

 

You: I mean, not good. I mean-JW

 

You: Okay, I don't know what I mean. JW

 

Stranger: You're funny, John. SH

 

You: Funny? JW

 

Stranger: Very funny. SH

 

You: How am I very funny, Sherlock? JW

 

Stranger: Because you're stumbling over yourself. SH

 

You: Yeah, thanks Sherlock. JW

 

You: I bet Victor speaks perfectly. JW

 

Stranger: Yes, but he often spills things on himself. SH

 

You: Ugh, I don't want to know. JW

 

Stranger: It just takes a well-timed lick of my lips and his coffee is in his lap. SH

 

You: Thanks for that visual imagery. JW

 

You: You actually tease him? JW

 

Stranger: All the time. It's the only reason I keep him around. SH

 

You: Well I hope you're both perfectly happy together. JW

 

You: Clearly you have no time for me anymore. JW

 

Stranger: Don't be so dramatic. That's my job. SH

 

You: Yeah, well. You rubbed off on me. JW

 

Stranger: I'm allowed to flirt, John. SH

 

You: [Delay] I know. JW

 

You: I'm fine with that. Perfectly fine. JW

 

Stranger: You have girlfriends all the time. SH

 

You: That's...different. JW

 

Stranger: Is it? Really? SH

 

You: Yes. JW

 

Stranger: How? SH

 

You: Because. JW

 

Stranger: Piss off. SH

 

You: Nice. JW

 

Stranger: You're being a prick. SH

 

You: Again, you're rubbing off on me. JW

 

You: Maybe it's a good thing you're hanging out more with Victor than me. I hate the way I've become so irrational and...angsty lately. JW

 

Stranger: Good to know I'm irrational and angsty. SH

 

You: I meant I was, not you. You daft sod. JW

 

Stranger: I've been rubbing off on you, haven't I? SH

 

You: Yes. JW

 

You: It's just that I like hanging out with you, and not being around you has made me irrational and angsty. JW

 

You: I don't know why. JW

 

Stranger: Well, you're going to have to get used to it because I like getting some attention for once. SH

 

You: Attention? I'm not giving you attention? JW

 

Stranger: Romantic attention. Sexual attention. SH

 

You: Oh. JW

 

You: I didn't know you wanted that sort of attention. JW

 

Stranger: Who wouldn't want that sort of attention? SH

 

You: You never gave off the impression you did, Mister-I-am-dedicated-to-my-experiments. JW

 

Stranger: I'm hormonal, angsty and I want to be fucked. SH

 

You: [Delay] Woah. JW

 

Stranger: Yeah. SH

 

Stranger: So. There. SH

 

You: Why didn't you say so sooner? JW

 

Stranger: Should I have? SH

 

You: Well, it would have explained why you kept cutting yourself out of my life. JW

 

Stranger: I wasn't cutting you out of my life. I was... exploring other avenues. SH

 

You: Without me in it? JW

 

Stranger: No, I was distracted. SH

 

You: Distracted by what? JW

 

Stranger: By getting attention. SH

 

You: From Victor. Of all people. JW

 

Stranger: Well, he's the only one interested. SH

 

You: Doubtful. JW

 

You: Plus, he's a massive twat. JW

 

Stranger: Find me someone decent who wants me. SH

 

You: Okay. Maybe I will. JW

 

You: What's your type? JW

 

Stranger: Blonde. SH

 

You: Victor's not blonde... JW

 

Stranger: He's not, no. SH

 

You: Okay, moving on. Anything else? JW

 

Stranger: Fit. Maybe on a sports team. Intelligent. SH

 

You: [Delay] Rugby team okay? JW

 

Stranger: Brilliant. SH

 

You: Intelligent...in what field? JW

 

Stranger: In any field. SH

 

You: Medicine okay? JW

 

Stranger: Definitely. SH

 

You: Someone extremely capable with their hands? JW

 

Stranger: That sounds arousing. SH

 

You: My house in 10 minutes? JW

 

Stranger: What for? SH

 

You: God, and you accuse me of being stupid half the time. JW

 

Stranger: You are stupid. Prick. SH

 

You: Nice. I was going to suggest for you to come over so I can shag your brains out. But that's fine. Insult me instead. JW

 

Stranger: What? No. I take it back. SH

 

You: No, no. You seemed pretty firm on that... JW

 

Stranger: John. I'm going to come over anyways. SH

 

You: And do what, Sherlock? JW

 

Stranger: And let you shag me. SH

 

You: Oh really? How are you going to make me do that? After you called me stupid. Go on, persuade me. JW

 

Stranger: Do you want me to suck your cock? Ride you? I'd do anything, really. SH

 

You: Jesus... JW

 

Stranger: Really, I've nearly no boundaries. I'm not frightened by much. I'm rather familiar with the darker corners of the internet. SH

 

You: I bet you are. JW

 

Stranger: Any kink, fetish, I'm willing to try at least once. SH

 

You: Kinky bastard. JW

 

Stranger: I've a uniform kink. SH

 

You: Oh really? I'm planning on going into the military. JW

 

Stranger: I'm very much aware of that fact. SH

 

You: Do you fantasise about me? JW

 

Stranger: [delayed] On occasion. SH

 

You: Really? Tell me about it. JW

 

Stranger: Do I have to? It's embarrassing. SH

 

You: That's okay. You can show me later. JW

 

Stranger: I'm fond of your rugby uniform as well. SH

 

You: I wasn't aware you had seen me in it. JW

 

Stranger: I go to the occasional match. SH

 

You: Why have you never told me this? JW

 

Stranger: Because we're friends. SH

 

You: I would have loved seeing you at my games. JW

 

Stranger: I wasn't in a proper condition to celebrate wins with you after. SH

 

You: Why not? JW

 

Stranger: Because I was usually painfully aroused. SH

 

You: Oh my. JW

 

You: I could have helped you. You know, adrenaline after a match and everything... JW

 

Stranger: Well, maybe next time... SH

 

You: Where are you? JW

 

Stranger: On my way. SH

 

You: So, you definitely didn't have sex with Victor? JW

 

Stranger: God, no. Considered it for a moment. But only a moment. SH

 

You: Oh. I'm glad. JW

 

You: Have you ever done it? JW

 

Stranger: Ah. No. Not with anyone. SH

 

You: Seems weird somehow. You being all tall and beautiful with your cheekbones. JW

 

Stranger: I'm a terrible arsehole, John. SH

 

You: Well, yeah. Sometimes. But I know the real you. JW

 

Stranger: And you're the only one who does. SH

 

You: Hope it stays that way. JW

 

Stranger: That was stupidly romantic. SH

 

You: Sorry. Do you want me to not do that? JW

 

Stranger: [delayed] No, I like it. SH

 

You: Oh. Good. I like saying it. JW


End file.
